


极品偶像爱性虐（番外之后的正文三十七）

by muguahesigua



Category: SM - Fandom, 偶像, 妓女 - Fandom, 未来向
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muguahesigua/pseuds/muguahesigua
Kudos: 14





	极品偶像爱性虐（番外之后的正文三十七）

唐丽珍戴上耳机，按下播放键，柔和的前奏流淌出来。  
“  
……  
我在充满迷雾的森林中行走  
那里有她  
她赋予它色彩  
……  
告诉我什么是对的  
如果有那样一个地方  
我可以抛下所有  
简简单单  
没有束缚  
……  
她的双眸闪烁着星星  
我不能继续说下去了  
这是我的秘密  
它会消失在白色朦胧的薄雾中  
……  
”  
这是宁展在圣诞节发布的自作曲《雾》，说是要放下一切的唐丽珍忍不住，还是点开了推送消息。  
宁展的声音富有磁性，这首歌节奏缓慢，给人的感觉就像是他在你耳边诉说他自己的烦恼。  
唐丽珍把这首歌单曲循环了很久。  
为了准备NCD年末舞台上播放的特别版VCR，NCD十几个工作人员扛着设备进入了嘉盛的大楼，其中包括就唐丽珍。  
不是地下室，而是地上11楼，想想还真是命运弄人。

LW已经做好妆发，五个人穿着白衬衫西服裤，还打了领带，一副职场精英的模样。  
宁展还带了一个金丝边框的眼镜，配上精致的俊脸，是女生看一眼就会脸红的程度。  
唐丽珍在摄像后面盯着宁展看，宁展注意到视线，抬头也看向她。  
和以往不同，这次是宁展先偏过头去，错开视线。  
上午VCR的拍摄的很顺利，中午NCD的工作人员被安排到公司餐厅一起吃午饭。  
唐丽珍在休息期间走到那间熟悉的工作室门口。  
她相信自己以后再也不会有今天这样的勇气了，她抬手敲了敲门。  
“谁啊？”  
没有听到答话，但透过磨砂玻璃门隐约可以看到外面的轮廓。  
宁展的手指放在把手上，顿了一下还是打开了门，看着门外站着的唐丽珍。  
他没有说话，只是侧身让她进来。  
宁展的领带被解开扔到一边的沙发上，领口的扣子也解开了两颗，露出白皙的锁骨。  
他把门关上，“你怎么来了。”  
他不想面对她，可又因为她来找自己而喜悦。  
唐丽珍看不见他的表情，只好根据他的语气揣测，自己冒然来找他，他是不是不开心了。  
她的指尖紧紧的抵在掌心里，“……我听了你写的那首歌。”  
宁展没有看她，“是吗。”  
唐丽珍的心脏跳动的很快，她的掌心都在出汗，但还是用轻松的语气发问，“写的……是我们两个人的事吗？”  
事实上，如果不是听了那首歌的歌词，她是不会有勇气来找他的。  
宁展看得出她的小心翼翼和试探，大概那天晚上她脸上的表情也是这样的吧。  
可就算歌词就是自己的心声，宁展也只是坐回椅子上冷淡地说，“歌词是随便写的，没有什么别的意义。”  
这语气仿佛在告诉她，你太自作多情了。  
觉得自己的语气太过僵硬，他不自然的补了一句，“你喜欢这首歌？”  
“喜欢。”  
唐丽珍听了宁展否认的那句话心凉了半截，但还是想赌一把，毕竟都已经来到这了。  
她从小到大一直没为爱做过什么，高中暗恋了三年的男同学，她在心底说学业为重等高考完再表白，可最终也没能说出口，大学她连个喜欢的人都没有，后来做了那一行，她觉得自己已经失去光明正大去喜欢别人的身份了。  
她一直羡慕可以勇敢追爱，勇敢去爱的人，她一直以为自己不是这种人，现在看来也许是因为自己根本没遇到那个对的人。  
宁展是她想要去争取的那个人，不管能不能成功，她都要勇敢地试一试，总比什么都不做，幸福从手里白白溜走的好。  
她抿了下唇，“宁展，我要走了。”  
宁展皱眉，“什么意思？”  
“本来不想和你说的，但是不知道为什么还是很想让你知道。”  
“我要带妹妹离开S市，回老家生活。”  
宁展看着她，心里忽然像被细针扎了一下，“……以后都不回来了？”  
“永远都不回来了。”唐丽珍对上他的眼睛。  
“不许走。”几乎是脱口而出，说出口的一瞬间宁展就后悔了，脸也跟着红了。  
永远这个词让他几乎无法呼吸。  
唐丽珍心脏骤停，声音颤抖，“……为什么？”虽然希望渺茫，但她期待他可以说出自己想要的回答，宁展，你知不知道女孩子对你说我要走了，就是要你去挽留她的。  
宁展不说话了，只是看着她。  
看的唐丽珍眼眶发红，鼻头发酸，声音都哽咽起来。  
“很难回答吗？”  
“所以……你有一点点喜欢我吗？”  
好像成了自己在逼他，她没有想到，自己有一天也会变成这样。  
一直以为，自己是可以在爱情中立刻抽身而出，保留尊严的那种人。  
现在看来，尊严在爱情面前什么都不是。  
宁展从没有过这种心情，向来有人给他表白，他都会立刻冷淡回绝，内心一点波澜都没有。  
可这次不一样了，心里有种东西正在破土而出，向上生长，撑的他胸腔越来越满，他马上就要承受不住，那东西似乎马上就要冲破他的喉咙了。

唐丽珍没有那么强大的心脏，勇气和坚强已经用光了。  
“我太自作多情了是吧。”她苦笑，大概对方脱口而出的不许走，只是因为需要一个泄欲的工具。  
自己和他身份差距如此之大，他又怎么会喜欢上自己呢。  
“对不起，以后都不会再来烦你了。”唐丽珍说完这句话，逃一般的立刻转身开门走了，留下神情复杂的宁展一个人坐在工作室里。

唐丽珍走的跌跌撞撞，失魂落魄，回去在转角处和丁辰撞到了一块。  
“丽珍？”丁辰扶住她，他一脸惊讶，“你怎么哭了？”  
唐丽珍随手摸了两把眼泪，“我没事。”  
“你这可不像没事的样子，遇到什么事了，可以和我说，说不定我可以帮你。”  
唐丽珍只想快点离开这里，找个没人的地方冷静一下。  
她没有想到表白被人拒绝会让自己的心那么痛。  
“我真的没事，学长，你让我自己冷静一下吧。”  
丁辰看着她这幅伤心的样子，也跟着心疼起来，可她不肯说，他也没办法。  
“这样吧，你先回家休息，下午的拍摄也不差你一个人。”  
自己以这幅状态继续工作好像的确不太现实，唐丽珍从心底里感激丁辰。  
他们俩都没有注意到远处握着两杯咖啡的田灵雨。

第二天是NCD年末舞台的彩排，宁展顶着两个黑眼圈和成员们往后台走。  
到了后台却发现工作人员都挤在走廊里，还在小声的指指点点。  
“看样子不像那种人啊。”  
“在那里的都是妓女吧……”  
“有点恶心。”  
“怎么会想着去做那种事啊。”  
“这胸真是极品。”  
……  
宁展越过人群，看到被围在中间的那个人，是唐丽珍。  
她在人群中显得那么脆弱那么无助，可还是一副倔强的模样。  
后台走廊的墙上贴满了唐丽珍在“纸醉金迷”的宣传照片，各种搔首弄姿，性暗示极强的照片，大波浪，红唇以及波涛汹涌的胸脯，照片上的人怎么都无法和眼前这个NCD的普通工作人员联系起来，可看脸完完全全就是同一个人。  
唐丽珍身体颤抖，手里紧紧的握着从墙上撕下来的照片。  
她想极力隐藏的过去，却被血淋淋的扒开放在众人面前，她不需要抬头就可以想象到周围人鄙夷的表情和目光。  
田灵雨站在丁辰身后，小声开口，“纸醉金迷不是那个有名的“招待会所”吗？”  
谁都知道纸醉金迷是干什么事情的地方。  
丁辰则是一脸不可置信的看着眼前的唐丽珍，“丽珍……照片上的人是你吗？”  
唐丽珍很想瞬间从他们面前消失，这样她就什么都不用解释了。  
她抬头看着丁辰，看到他眼里的震惊和藏不住的嫌弃。  
虽然早知道对方会有什么反应，可真正看到的时候，心还是被刺痛了一下。  
一直看着的宁展忽然穿过人群，来到她的面前，紧紧的抓住她的手腕，用身体挡在她的面前。 

唐丽珍顺着抓住自己手腕的那只手往上看，看到熟悉的黑色外套，又看到熟悉的宽肩和柔顺的粉色头发。  
他像一堵坚硬的墙，横亘在她和充满恶意的人群之间。  
一瞬间无数复杂的情感涌上心头，刚刚被众人指指点点都坚强的没掉一滴眼泪，可被他抓住的这一刻她的眼泪就决堤了。  
仿佛所有的委屈、不安和恐惧都找到了出口，可以放心大胆的宣泄。  
她找到了依靠。

“麻烦让一下。”  
宁展冷淡的对面前愣住的丁辰开口。  
还没反应过来的丁辰下意识旁边退了一步，其他的工作人员都大眼瞪小眼，虽然不知道这是什么情况，但还是自动让出一条路。  
宁展牵着唐丽珍的手腕，将她带离了这个人间地狱。  
他牵着她进了LW休息室，锁上了门，世界仿佛一下子安静下来。  
休息室里只有他们两个人，唐丽珍握紧照片的手稍稍放松。  
“知道是谁做的吗？”  
唐丽珍吸了吸鼻涕，摇摇头。  
宁展松了手，稍稍弯腰看到她脸上的泪水，“怎么哭的这么惨。”  
他用干燥的指腹擦去她的眼泪，这一瞬间他很想告诉她，自己撒谎了，那首歌写的就是她。  
唐丽珍眼眶红红的看着他，眼里的情绪太多太满几乎就要溢出来了，她好想借着这个机会大哭一场。  
可她忍住了，面对一个不喜欢你的人，那样做除了出丑之外没有任何意义，她刻意的向后退了一步，自己擦掉眼泪，“我没事，谢谢你。”  
宁展放下手，慢慢开口，“在我面前不用这么坚强。”  
“看到你故作坚强的样子，我会很心疼的。”  
唐丽珍一愣，但心里的委屈马上就藏不住了，通过眼泪表达出来，她哽咽的说，“宁展，你不能把我当做你屏幕前的粉丝，我昨天才把真心掏给你看，你现在说这种话，是不是对我太残忍了一点。”  
明明拒绝了自己，现在说这些又是什么意思，仿佛是偶像给粉丝的福利，说着在唐丽珍看来完全不走心的话语。  
“我从来没有把你当作我的粉丝，你也从来就不是，对吗？”  
以前她的眼泪在床上会让他兴奋，可现在会让他心疼，这是他没想到的。  
他从来不曾想过，自己会为了一个女人苦恼，为了一个女人写歌，为了一个女人在寒冬里站几个小时。  
宁展看着她，他从来没这么认真过，世界上仿佛只剩下他们两个人了 ，“我一直忙练习，忙写歌，忙巡演，这些事情占据了我几乎全部的时间，我是公司培养出来流水线上的产品，不能有多余的情感，一直活得小心翼翼，幸好，目前为止的人生中，我从来没喜欢过谁，也不知道喜欢一个人是什么感觉，在感情里我是牙牙学语的婴儿。可我看到你哭会心疼，看到你和别的男人关系亲密会嫉妒，看到你被人欺负会想保护你，最关键的是，见不到你的日子里，我会想你，而且我只操你一个人。”  
“这在你看来，算不算作喜欢？”


End file.
